Fox's Den
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: i stood as the rain fell all around me, watching as Naruto's form grew smaller and smaller...what had i done? GaaraNaruto, SasukeSakura, in the end it's SasuNaru. OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Fox's Den

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: I stood as the rain fell all around me, watching as Naruto's form grew slowly smaller and smaller….what had I done? SasuNaru...

Warnings: yaoi…language…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own naruto…but that would be kick-ass if I did!

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly towards the bridge. Another boring day of training probably awaited him there. He passed a few citizens who greeted him. When he came in sight of the bridge, a crowd of girls ran at him.

They made a circle around Sasuke, touching him and yelling at him, asking how he was and if he'd marry one of them. After a few minutes of Sasuke looking impassively, Tsunade shooed the girls away. Only Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke, and were left. Once the horde of girls was out of eye sight, Tsunade addressed team 7.

"alright, so today we are going to do little chores around Konoha. Sakura and I will be a group and Naruto and Sasuke will be a group."

Sakura hesitantly let go of Sasuke's arm and stood next to Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasuke. You two will be assigned to the left side of town. Granted, it is the iffy part of town so you must watch your backs. Sakura and I are assigned to the right side. After you have finished, you may go home. You're dismissed."

"che…that old hag is so mean. Let's get this over with."

Naruto and Sasuke headed over to the first shop on the left side of Konoha which happened to be a grocery store. They went to the front desk and asked if there was anything the ninja's had to do. The man with a freakishly gray beard laughed and said their were a few dogs and cats in the alley way that were being a pain and Sasuke and Naruto were to get rid of them.

The pair headed to the dark alley. There was barely any light and Naruto could just barely make out a big trash bin and scattered cardboard boxes. They started searching the alley, looking for animals. Sasuke searched the right side of the alley while Naruto searched the left side. They found a few animals and chased them out of the alley. Sasuke had finished his side first and leaned against the end wall looking at the floor waiting for Naruto to finish.

Naruto bent down to look in a cardboard and a dark object jumped out at him. He jumped up and scooted back a few feet and watched as a pissed looking cat passed him. He laughed sheepishly, one hand behind his head. Sasuke looked up when the commotion had started and looked at Naruto, fear flashing in his eyes.

Naruto suddenly felt a heavy weight on his back. He tried to turn but was stopped when rough, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pushed him against the alley wall. Sasuke ran forward and pulled Naruto free of the man's strong grasp. Sasuke pulled Naruto behind him and put his arms up, protectively, blocking the man from Naruto. The man looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto before turning and leaving. Sasuke relaxed his arms before turning to Naruto, angrily.

"What the Hell were you thinking? Letting your guard down like that….idiot. You could have gotten raped by some stranger."

"look. I'm sorry….i didn't hear or see him." Naruto said looking guilty.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then touched his hands to Naruto's arms. "are you hurt?"

"uh….no….probably just some bruises"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and then lifted his hand to cup Naruto's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. Then the warmth was gone. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking out of the alley.

"well…..are you coming?"

Naruto and Sasuke quietly went from store to store, doing chores. Finally they had come to the last shop. It was dark by then. They entered the club looking at the crowds of people dancing to the blazing music pounding out of the huge speakers. The club was called the Fox's Den and was known for being a gay club. Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke as they made their way across the dance floor.

As soon as they stepped onto the crowded dance floor, Naruto and Sasuke were wrapped completely around by men dancing and touching each other. Although Sasuke looked as though he didn't care, Naruto squeaked every time someone brushed up to him. They had made it half way across the floor when suddenly Naruto was grabbed by one of a guy around their age. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his body close, swaying to the music. Naruto squirmed trying to get free. Then Sasuke was standing next to him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him free of the man. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and leaned his chest on Naruto's back. Sasuke growled possessively at the man who turned away and started dancing with another partner.

"uh…sasuke?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's waist but grabbed on to his arm and dragged him through the crowd. They finally made it to the office of the Fox's Den. Upon entering, they saw the boss in a heated make out session with another man. The boss had odd silver hair and had on a mask covering his mouth and the Konoha band covering his left eye. The other man had brown hair and jumped away the second he heard the boys enter the office, looking embarrassed. The boss however looked very pleased.

"ahh so you must be the ninjas that are helping with chores around town."

"yes. Is there something you would like us to do?" Sasuke said still looking pissed.

"yes. I am low on employees tonight so I was wondering if you would substitute for them"

"alright. What are we to do?"

"well. There is a uniform in the back and Ino will talk you through the rest of your duties."

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the room that the boss, Kakashi, directed to. A blond girl showed up within seconds and looked ferociously at Sasuke.

"hi…I'm Ino. Here are your uniforms. Basically, all you have to do is serve people food or drinks. Walk around and when someone calls you over, take their order and bring it to the kitchen and then take the order back to them."

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their uniforms and headed to the changing rooms. Sasuke came out dressed in black pants and a white shirt and a black vest with a loose tie and a tilted hat, giving him a sexy look. Naruto came out dressed in tight leather black pants that clung to his legs and a tight leather black shirt, sleeveless that ended a few inches above the pants showing part of his stomach.

Ino looked proudly at the pair and squealed before shooing them out to the club. They stood awkwardly before Naruto gathered his energy and started walking towards the tables. Sasuke followed behind.

When Naruto reached the tables, hands flew up at a rapid pace. He walked to the nearest table and put on his best smile.

"uh…hi…can I get you anything?"

"yea...i'll have you" The man said, his gaze hungrily flowed up and down Naruto. Naruto looked flustered and started babbling.

"uhm…I-…you…but I ….eh"

"he's not available" Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and put his arm around Naruto's waist and stood beside him, glaring down at the man. "anything else you want?"

"humph….fine…just a cup of water"

Sasuke nodded and nudged Naruto into the kitchen before exploding again.

"what are you doing? You let him just size you up….idiot"

"argh…fine I'm sorry I'm so useless…hell why do you even bother"

Naruto grabbed a cup and filled it with water before stalking out of the kitchen. He walked up to the table and slammed the cup down before walking to the next table.

"may I take your I have a hamburger with no lettuce."

"yes"

Naruto stalked back into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with the food. Sasuke himself got to work taking orders. Why did he bother with saving Naruto? I mean…it's not like he likes Naruto or anything….is it?

Pretty soon, it was 12 o'clock and the boys were allowed to take a break. They sat in the kitchen drinking some water and eating a hot dog. After they finished Naruto stood up suddenly.

"I'm going back to work"

"hn"

After a few more orders, Sasuke joined Naruto. Around 4 in the morning, Kakashi came out of his office announcing that the club was closing. The crowds of men started getting up and leaving. By 4:30 there was no one in the club other than the employees. Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and Naruto who were wiping down the tables.

"Good job boys. I talked with Tsunade and she has allowed you to work here so tomorrow afternoon around 3 come here and don't be late."

Kakashi walked away leaving the stunned boys behind.

"we have to….work here?"

"that's what he just said, dobe"

"damn….this sucks"

The pair finished their chores and headed to their respective homes. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

hey...i got really bored so i started this one...i hope you enjoy it...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Fox's Den

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: I stood as the rain fell all around me, watching as Naruto's form grew slowly smaller and smaller….what had I done? SasuNaru...

Warnings: yaoi…language…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own naruto…but that would be kick-ass if I did!

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke to the sound of pounding on his door and an angry Sasuke yelling at him.

"damn, Dobe….get up….we have to get to work"

Naruto slowly shuffled over to the door and opened it. Sasuke stood glaring at him in the clothes from last night.

"what are you doing? We have to get to work" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice after seeing Naruto still dressed in his pajamas.

"he said at 3….not 8 in the morning"

"idiot….it is 3"

"oh"

Naruto shuffled into the bathroom and changed into his 'work' clothes before walking with Sasuke to the Fox's Den.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the club only to find it completely trashed. Trash littered the floor, chairs were tipped over, other employees were mopping the floor and cleaning other areas. Just then, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"uh….Kakashi? What happened here?" 

"what do you mean, Naruto?" He smiled with his one eye curved upwards.

"well….the place is destroyed….did someone break in?"

"no…this is just the aftermath of the clubbing last night. This is the mess that all our guests make. Now then, pick up a broom and start cleaning. The club opens in 5 hours."

Sasuke followed Naruto silently to the back closet and grabbed a dust pan as Naruto grabbed a broom. He watched Naruto intensely as he helped Hinata pick up a pile of dirt. Naruto was sweeping along with another employee by the name of Gaara. Gaara had red hair and a weird sign on his forehead that apparently meant 'love.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto laughed and smiled as he chatted with Gaara. Although Naruto did most of the talking, Gaara's few remarks made Naruto smile.

The employees took a break at 6:30 to eat tacos that Ino had prepared. Sasuke firmly sat down next to Naruto so that he could get Naruto away from Gaara but Gaara had maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the other side of Naruto. Through the whole dinner, Naruto talked with Gaara and the other employees while Sasuke sulked. The only one to notice that Sasuke was feeling jealous of Gaara was Hinata. She watched as Sasuke glared harder at Gaara whenever Gaara touched Naruto. Although she was not good at interacting with others, she could tell that Sasuke felt something towards Naruto even if he denied it.

Before they knew it, it was 8 pm and time to open the club. A few stragglers came in but the real crowd arrived around 9. Sasuke and Naruto resumed their positions as waiters. They were kept busy as people were calling for them constantly. Naruto was surprised that even he was popular for the guests. He thought that people would only want Sasuke to serve them seeing as how Sasuke was so amazing but in truth Naruto was equally popular.

Sasuke was definitely pissed by 10pm. He had been groped, hit on, whistled at, and smacked by various people throughout the night. He and naruto were instructed by Kakashi that they were not to hurt any guests but Sasuke was so close to punching one of them in the face. He finally got to take a break around 9:45 and just as he entered the kitchen for a snack, he spots a pink flurry of hair and a bubbly voice calling out to him.

"Sasuke! I'm so happy to see you" Sakura came running over and latched onto his arm almost instantly. "Tsunade sent me here to help out…I'm so sorry, Sasuke. It must have been so terrible to have to be near that spaz for such a long time."

Said spaz walked into the kitchen, not having heard any of the last few comments. Sasuke noticed that when he had entered, Naruto had looked sort of worn out but that had been covered up with energy when Naruto had seen Sakura.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade sent me" She answered not even looking at Naruto. She just kept on looking at Sasuke.

Naruto, having noticed that he was being ignored, went over to the chef and got some food before sitting down. Sasuke made a move to sit down next to him but stopped when he heard the kitchen door open again. He watched as Gaara walked by him, giving a harsh glare, and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey, Na-ru-to." Gaara said as he grabbed one of Naruto's French fries and ate it.

Naruto smiled almost immediately. "hey, Gaara. How was your shift?"

"ugh….annoying." Gaara worked at the bar. He was constantly bothered by drunks asking for more alchohol.

"heh…mine was too." Naruto stared sadly down at his food.

It was silent a few more moments before Gaara spoke up again.

"some tried to do something inappropriate to you, didn't they?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was that true? If someone had, Sasuke would personally murder them.

Naruto gasped and looked back at Gaara before looking down at his food and nodding.

"if anyone does anything else, just tell me, okay?" Gaara said gently taking Naruto's cheek and tilting it upwards toward Gaara's face, forcing Naruto to look Gaara in the eyes.

"okay" Naruto said in a small voice.

"EW!...gay…I knew Naruto was a fag….ew…don't you dare get any of your gay germs on Sasuke." Sakura yelled, standing in between Sasuke and Naruto, putting up her arms, shielding Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stalked away. Sakura noticed him leaving and followed. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked sadly at his food. From his point of view, he saw Sasuke narrow his eyes and then leave angrily, so obviously he thought that Sasuke hated his guts.

Sasuke sulked out to the dance area and maneuvered his way through, trying to lose Sakura but she stayed right behind him. Some perverts on the dance floor grabbed Sakura and circled her, looking down at her hungrily. Sasuke, out of pure instinct, grabbed Sakura's arm and death-glared at the group of perverts who backed off immediately. Realizing his mistake, Sasuke let go of her and walked off. Sakura followed grabbing tighter to his arm.

He finally got pissed at turned at her angrily. "Sakura! Leave me alone" he said, pronouncing each word slowly.

"but…Sasuke….you saved me….that means you love me"

"no I don't…go away, Sakura"

"why do you deny it? All you ever do is train or spend time with Naruto. What does he have that I don't? He's just a gay fag."

"Stop it, Sakura. Don't ever say that again." Sasuke said trying to resist punching her in the face. How dare she call Naruto that…Naruto was-….he was-…why did Sasuke spend so much time around Naruto? All they ever did was fight…

Sasuke stopped his thoughts before they ran off and walked over to the nearest table and busied himself serving the guests. Naruto soon joined Sasuke and Sakura but he ignored Sasuke as much as he could. Naruto would serve the table farthest from Sasuke, and he wouldn't go in the kitchen at the same time as Sasuke.

The last few hours of the club seemed to last an eternity but when it was finally closing time, all the employees were exhausted. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara left the club as one group. Sasuke with Sakura on his arm were in front and Naruto and Gaara were chatting behind them. Sakura reluctantly said goodbye to Sasuke when they got to her house. Gaara and Naruto silently walked down Naruto's street not even saying goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke walked home by himself and then went behind his house and trained until he collapsed.

Gaara and Naruto, meanwhile, went to Naruto's apartment. They talked for away before deciding that Gaara would crash at Naruto's house for the night. As Naruto was saying goodnight to Gaara, Gaara wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him in a hug. He took his other arm and lifted Naruto's face by the chin. Gaara leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. After a few seconds, Naruto finally realized what was going on and put his arms to Gaara's chest, gently pushing him away. Naruto looked at the ground, afraid that he had ruined their friendship but Gaara laughed and said it was alright. Gaara then laid down on the couch and Naruto laid down on his bed.

* * *

hey...sorry it took so long to write...i've been busy but now that i have easter break, i have a whole week to finish this story and finish my kingdom hearts story...anyways, i got a review from **blusum** and he/she asked what age naruto and sasuke were so here are my character's ages:

Naruto: 20...Sasuke: 21...Gaara: 22...Sakura: 20...and other characters are around the same age

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Fox's Den

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: I stood as the rain fell all around me, watching as Naruto's form grew slowly smaller and smaller….what had I done? SasuNaru...

Warnings: yaoi…language…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own naruto…but that would be kick-ass if I did!

* * *

Sasuke woke up at 2 pm, still tired from the last night's work. He decided that he would get Naruto up early and the two of them could get some food or something. He walked over to Naruto's apartment and rang the doorbell three times while pounding on the door and calling out to Naruto.

"Naruto…wake up…..dobe"

Sasuke stumbled forward a few steps when the door was thrust open showing a very pissed Gaara. Sasuke instantly narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, Naruto appeared behind Gaara.

"hey, Sasuke….what are you doing here so early?"

"well…I thought we could get some lunch but…._apparently_ you have some…_other_ things to do."

"oh….Gaara just crashed at my place last night since his house was so far away. we were actually in the middle of making breakfast….you want to join us?"

Sasuke scowled at Gaara but nodded. Naruto smiled.

"there…see, Gaara. Sasuke doesn't hate you." Naruto smiled, "and if he did I would have to burn his-…..OMG THE PANCAKES"

Naruto disappeared to the kitchen screaming about burning them. Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other for a few more seconds before Gaara turned and started heading towards the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the hallway wall before Gaara made it to the kitchen.

"if you do _anything_ to hurt the dobe…I will personally cremate you" Sasuke said in a small voice growling slightly and leaning in closely.

Gaara smirked and easily pushed Sasuke away before dusting himself off and then walking into the kitchen to find Naruto with the fire extinguisher in his hand.

"Naruto…I think you better let me cook the next batch." Gaara said gently taking the fire extinguisher away from Naruto's vice grip. Gaara then turned and threw out all the pancakes which were caked in white foam from the extinguisher.

When Sasuke entered the room, Naruto was leaning against the counter next to Gaara, talking to him. Gaara was flipping the new batch of pancakes and laughing slightly as Naruto entertained him. Sasuke stood at the doorway watching the scene between the two boys. He hated the new feelings he got whenever he was around Naruto and Gaara. He felt like he didn't belong….or that he wasn't wanted.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke while Gaara placed the delicious pancakes on a plate and then on the small table. Naruto grabbed some plates, cups, drinks, and utensils and then all three of them sat down to enjoy the pancakes, which were a light brown that crunched when you ate them but were still soft and gooey on the inside with melted chocolate chips in them.

Naruto easily downed 8 pancakes while Sasuke ate 3 and Gaara ate 2. When they were finished, Gaara and Naruto washed and put away the dishes while Sasuke explored Naruto's house. When he came back into the kitchen, Naruto was putting away the final dish in the cabinet.

"well….i guess it's time to get to work" Naruto said washing off his hands.

Gaara and Sasuke nodded silently and Naruto and Gaara went to get changed. When they came out, the three of them walked to the club, Naruto and Gaara joking back and forth the whole way. Sasuke's mood steadily decreased until he was glaring at every person and everything.

Sakura instantly grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and held as tight as she could. He ignored her and grabbed a washing cloth and proceeded to wash the dishes. Naruto walked over a few minutes later with a dish towel and dried all the dishes while Gaara put them away. After about 30 minutes of Sakura talking Sasuke's arm off (A/N: literally ;D), she was interrupted by Ino.

"hey, billboard head….get to work…and leave Sasuke alone."

"how dare you, pig….just cause Sasuke likes me more than you, doesn't mean you can be jealous."

"what! Sasuke doesn't like you….If he had a choice, he would most definitely chose me over you."

"you little."

Sakura lunged at Ino but stopped when an arm came between them. Everyone but Sasuke looked up surprised at Kakashi.

"now now, girls….no fighting…besides we don't need any more messes to clean up. Ino would you go sweep the front door and Sakura would you grab a dust pan and pick up the dirt collected by Ino."

The two girls exited the room glaring at each other. Kakashi chuckled and then left muttering about finding a dolphin. Sasuke silently turned back to the dishes as Naruto laughed and finished drying the last of the dishes before leaving the kitchen.

Around 5:15 Naruto was called to the kitchen by Sakura.

"naruto….you have to make dinner for the employees tonight…AND NO RAMEN. I'll be back in 15 minutes to check on you."

Naruto stood gaping at the door where Sakura had left. It wasn't that he couldn't cook, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to show his cooking skills to his friends. He had lived by himself for his whole life so he had lots of experience. After a few minutes of contemplating, Naruto decided to cook his famous onigiri with rice and vegetables. (A/N: sorry but I'm not Japanese so I have no idea what they eat other than rice, teriyaki chicken, and sesame chicken.)

He set to work grilling up the chicken and rice (A/N: once again….no idea what is in them so I am making this all up). 15 minutes later, Sakura came back in sniffing the air.

"oh, Naruto…it smells so good. Since when can you cook?" Sakura walked up behind Naruto and leaned over his shoulder looking at the food.

"I just sort of…do it." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders slightly making sure not to bump Sakura as her head was still resting on his shoulder, smelling the onigiri.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Sasuke stood watching from the doorway. He scowled as hard as he could. He growled slightly. Naruto, with his enhanced hearing, heard the noise and turned sharply, Sakura stumbling slightly from the sharp turn. Naruto blushed slightly from realizing what position he was caught in with Sakura; Sakura's body pressed tightly against Naruto's back, talking quietly with each other.

"uh…Sasuke…we, uh, didn't see you" Naruto said sounding more guilty by the second.

"hn" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in response. Sakura finally got out of her stupor and realized what Sasuke had thought he saw.

"oh no, Sasuke….i wasn't doing anything with Naruto…how could i? he's such a weirdo and childish and loud…nothing like you…I only have feelings for you."

Sasuke turned his glare to Sakura before turning and leaving.

Sakura turned back to Naruto. "you damn stupid mutt….why didn't you tell me he was here? You don't deserve to be around him….hmph."

Naruto sighed and turned back to the onigiri which had almost burnt. After 40 more minutes of cooking, the employees were called to the kitchen area for dinner. Everyone sniffed the air as they entered the kitchen, enjoying the delicious smell of whatever was cooking.

Once they were all seated, Naruto walked out with a huge plate of onigiri and a plate of vegetables. He set them down in the middle of the table and everyone's mouth watered at the sight of the delectable food. Naruto returned a few minutes later with a huge tub of steaming rice.

A chorus of "itadakimas" sounded through the club as the employees grabbed and fought each other for all the pieces of onigiri. Naruto sweatdropped as he sat down in between Gaara and Sakura. On Sakura's other side, Sasuke sat watching Naruto silently. Sakura ignored Naruto and chatted aimlessly to Sasuke. Naruto smiled and started to chat with Gaara.

"hey Gaara…don't you have tomorrow off?"

"yep…do you?"

"sigh…no…whatcha gonna do on your day off?"

"well…maybe you could play hooky and come hang out with me"

"hehe…I wo-"

"Naruto, I love you"

Naruto paused as he was interrupted by Ino. She was all wide eyed and looking at him hungrily.

"Please….marry me and then make me these onigiri ALL DAY LONG!!"

Naruto laughed and put his arm behind his head, embarrassed. "uh…no thanks, Ino"

Everyone at the table laughed and murmured their agreement about the great tasting onigiri. Even Sasuke grunted his approval. He reached for another piece but stopped when he felt another warm hand on the plate of onigiri. He looked up and followed the hand to Naruto's surprised face. Naruto blushed and pulled back his arm, cradling the hand in front of his chest and blushed.

No one had noticed the interaction between the two nin except for Gaara who watched silently contemplating things. Luckily the awkward moment between Sasuke and Naruto was interrupted when Kakashi stood up, having stuffed himself full.

"alright listen up…since this week is our 15th anniversary of the club we're going to have special events throughout the week. For instance, tonight is slow dancing night. Throughout the night we will be playing slow songs to get the mood sexy and romantic. We encourage you to also take part in the slow dances so if anyone asks you to dance, I am ordering you as your boss to accept the invitation. By the end of the night you must dance with at least one person."

All the boys simultaneously groaned while all the girls squeled with delight and starred at Sasuke as if he were a piece of onigiri.

"also each night, the employees outfits will have a theme. For example, tonight all employees will be dressing nicely. We have outfits for all of you that are very nice and elegant. But there is also a catch…we are also having a gender switch. Some of the employees will be randomly picked to switch genders for the night. We are gonna pick names from this hat right now to find out who those lucky 8 people are."

Iruka walked up the Kakashi with a black top hat and blushed when Kakashi grinned suggestively to Iruka. Kakashi reached his arm into the hat and pulled out a small strip of white paper.

"oh…Sakura…you are going to be a boy for the night….here is your suit."

Sakura pouted and glumly took the offered tux. Kakashi read off the names of the 7 other people:

"Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, and Ino"

"WHAT!!" Naruto screamed with huge eyes. "no way no way no way….i'm not gonna dress up as some chick for your entertainment."

Kakashi smiled before grabbing Iruka's hand and headed towards the door. "c'mon, 'ruka. I'll help you get on your dress….oh, here are your clothes, my special gender switchers….have fun."

Everyone watched as the door swung shut after Kakashi. Everyone that didn't have to change genders shrugged and put their dishes in the sink and started leaving.

"sorry, Naruto" Gaara said sympathetically.

"wahhh, Gaara….save me…I don't wanna be a girl"

Gaara patted his back before leaving to finish cleaning. Naruto turned and looked at the others that were gathered around the clothes rack where all the 'special' clothes were.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari were off on the side holding their tux's in one arm and whispering urgently to each other. They smiled and turned to look at the boys, their eyes glinting with something evil.

The boys cowered and before they could run away, the girls had pounced and grabbed the boys.

"alright boys…time for a make over….we might as well make you the prettiest girls possible."

One hour and 30 minutes later, it was 8:30, the club had already opened, and the employees were getting worried about the boys that had to be switched to girls. Kakashi finally decided to intercept them.

Before he could start yelling at the people in the back room, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari walked out, wearing their tux, and smiled evily.

"we now present you with the new and improved boys."

Ino and Temari walked back into the room and walked out escorting Shikamaru. The employees all gaped at the new Shikamaru. He…or rather she was wearing a green dress that went down to his feet, he was wearing a wig of brunette hair that swirled and curled down to his shoulder. With Ino and Temari on each side, he looked like a true girl. Ino and Temari had both wrapped their hair under a hat and folded it so that the tips fell out of the hat, making it look like they had short, boy, hair.

Next Sakura walked back and brought out Lee. Everyone gasped out loud at the sight of the bushy eyebrowed boy. His eyebrows were plucked to thin lines. He was wearing a light yellow skirt that flowed lightly and a darker yellow shirt with white designs on the left side. He was wearing a brunette wig that ended at the lower half of his back.

Finally Hinata shyly walked back to retrieve that last employee. Naruto walked out wearing a red kimono with orange fireballs decorating it and an orange obi. He had on a blond wig that was twisted and pulled into a bun with one of those decorative chopsticks in the middle of the bun. His blue eyes were magnified by the eyeliner and mascara.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes from the blond beauty. Every time he tried his eyes would find something else perfect about the dobe. Naruto laughed and put his arm behind his head in embarrassment as everyone kept on staring at him, not saying a word.

"uh…guys? Do I look that bad?" Naruto asked innocently. He was immediately mauled by the girl employees.

"nooooo…Naruto you are so beautiful"

"how come you never told us you would look good as a girl"

"we're never letting you turn into a boy again."

"MARRY ME" Ino cried out for the second time that night.

All the boys sweat dropped and pulled the girls off Naruto. Naruto thanked them and walked over to Gaara.

"jeez…who knew girls could be so scary."

"hehe…you do look nice though"

"thanks….it just feels awkward, y'know?"

"actually…no, I don't know" Gaara said with a complete straight face. Naruto paused and then started cracking up. He doubled over in laughter and couldn't control himself. His foot tripped on something and he started falling towards the ground…only to be caught by strong, pale arms. Naruto stopped laughing at looked up at Sasuke's ivory colored face.

Naruto stuttered, "uh…I jus….i didn't thi…s-sorry" He hung his head in defeat.

Sasuke was about to reply but was blinded by a bright light off to their right. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at a smiling Kakashi, who held out his camara.

"hello…I just thought that I'd get a picture of the beautiful moment you two were sharing."

Naruto blushed uncontrollable when he realized what position they were in; Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto and Naruto's hands holding on to Sasuke's tux.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's arms almost immediately and muttered an apology before walking off. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked over to a table of men who were calling for a waiter.

Naruto ran around filling orders of food and drink. He sighed as another person grabbed onto his kimono. He started walking towards another table but stopped when a warm body wrapped his arms around Naruto's small frame from behind. Naruto gasped and tried to turn his head to see who was holding him but stopped when a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"hello, na-ru-to"

Naruto sighed in relief, "gaara…what do you think you're doing?"

"well…actually…I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

Naruto's eyes widened but he smiled and nodded his head. Gaara finally let go of Naruto. Naruto turned around and grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Soft music poured out of the speakers, and the dance floor occupants paired off. Couples were holding each other tightly and swaying to the soft, slow music. Gaara bowed politely and Naruto giggled before curtseying. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's thin waist and pulled him close. Naruto wrapped his arms up, around Gaara's neck. They swayed back and forth staring into each others eyes silently.

Sasuke watched from his position a few feet away. He had been asked to dance by hordes of women and men. Since he was forced to say yes to them because of Kakashi, the fan girls came storming in. He was currently dancing with some blond bimbo. He chose only the girls that would not maim him while he danced. The only reason he agreed to this girl's request was because she had blond hair. Blond hair that reminded Sasuke of another person not too far away. The blond pouted at being ignored and pressed harder against him but he continued staring at Naruto.

Sasuke scowled as Gaara leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear that made the blond freeze and gasp. Gaara chuckled and continued dancing, Naruto still in his stupor. Naruto stood on tip toes and whispered back into Gaara's ear. After a few seconds Naruto sunk back to his original height and watched as Gaara nodded. Naruto smiled. It wasn't one of his famous obnoxious smiles; this one was sweet and true. Sasuke realized two things at that moment; first he wanted to know what Gaara had told Naruto and second he wanted Naruto to smile like that to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the second thought and focused on the first thought. He watched as they danced for a while more. The song finally ended and Gaara pulled back but still kept his arms on Naruto's waist. Gaara leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead. The blond blushed. He said something to Gaara and Gaara whispered something into Naruto's ear and Naruto blushed even more. Sasuke scowled and walked away from the blond that he was dancing with. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of vodka and orange juice. He downed it in mere seconds. He refilled the shot glass again and was getting ready to drink the mixture but stopped when the kitchen door opened and Naruto and Gaara walked in laughing. Gaara had an arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"haha…we sure showed that guy….thanks, Gaara" Naruto said completely oblivious to Sasuke.

Gaara glanced up and was the first to notice that they weren't alone. Naruto soon followed his vision and his eyes fell on.

"oh….hey Sasuke."

"hn" Sasuke replied before turning and downing the shot glass in seconds again.

Naruto looked at Gaara quizzically. "uh, Sasuke….you sure you want to drink all that? You might want to take it easy."

"i. am. Fine." Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged and sat down at the table with Gaara and started chatting.

"argh" sasuke's outburst caused both Naruto and Gaara to jump. Sasuke walked over to the table and looked down at Naruto "you're coming with me"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out of the seat. He ignored Naruto's protests and dragged him out of the kitchen and to the side of the dance floor.

"what did he say?" Sasuke said turning to glare at Naruto.

"huh?"

"what did Gaara-"

"oh, Sasuke….please will you dance with me…..PLEASE" Sasuke was interrupted by a brunette with a really bad nose job.

"No…I'm busy" Sasuke said turning back to Naruto but couldn't continue because Kakashi popped out of nowhere and was standing behind Naruto.

"now now, Sasuke…what did I tell you about refusing people's dance offers."

"I'm busy, Kakashi…I don't care about your stupid command."

"well…fine then….Naruto, will you dance with me?"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled jumping away from Kakashi. "what in the world are you talking about?"

"well since Sasuke won't follow my rule and he says he's busy talking with you, my only choice is to make you follow my rule"

"but…but…but I don't wanna" Naruto said lamely.

"yes but you still have to" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and started walking towards the dance floor pulling Naruto behind him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's other arm and pulled Naruto out of Kakashi's hand. He pulled Naruto into his arms, holding Naruto's back to his chest, and growled at Kakashi.

"no" Sasuke growled out.

"why not, Sasuke?"

"he's dancing with me"

"oh…well ok…go ahead…dance" Kakashi challenged.

Sasuke growled but pulled a very confused Naruto onto the dance floor. Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor and dug his feet into the floor and yanked out of Sasuke's hand.

"what are you doing?" Naruto said rubbing his hand that was slightly red because of Sasuke's vice grip.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean…why are you dragging me here?"

"to dance, dobe. I need to talk to you and this seems to be the only way."

"yea bu-"

Naruto was cut off when some drunk guy crashed into Naruto's back. Naruto stumbled forward and tripped over his kimono landing straight in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's arms instinctually wrapped around the blond. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and Sasuke looked down at Naruto's. A new song played over the speakers that was soft and slow. Sasuke moved his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto straightened up and tentatively wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

_Down to the earth I fell  
With dripping wings  
Heavy things won't fly  
And the sky might catch on fire  
And burn the axis of the world  
That's why I prefer a sunless sky  
To the glittering and stinging in my eyes_

Sasuke wrapped tighter around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder.

_I feel so light  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_

Sasuke pulled back slightly to look at Naruto's face again.

"Naruto. What did Gaara say?" Sasuke said whispering into Naruto's ear.

"when?" Naruto whispered.

"when you two were dancing"

"uhm…he just….said some things." Naruto whispered blushing.

"tell me" Sasuke said boldly, resisting the urge to growl.

"well he just….he thought that….some person…had a crush on me"

Sasuke smirked lightly, "who?"

"uhm…"

_Gleaming in the dark sea  
I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly  
When the dream dissolves  
I open up my eyes  
I realize that  
Everything is shoreless sea  
A weightlessness is passing over me_

Sasuke craned his neck to get closer to Naruto. "what? I didn't hear you over the music"

Naruto blushed at having to repeat himself. "uhm…nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but pulled Naruto closer.

_Everything is waves and stars  
The universe is resting in my arms_

As the song ended Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other, one blushing madly and the other only slightly tinted cheeks.

The rest of the night followed with no other major events. People kept on asking Naruto and the other employees to dance. Around 1am, Sasuke hid in a closet, sick and tired of being asked to dance and not being able to say no.

Gaara and Naruto left the club around 3:30am. Sasuke followed in the shadows watching them. Half way to their houses, Gaara grabbed Naruto's cheek and pulled him close by wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist.

They stood like that for a few moments just staring at each other. Then Gaara leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto stayed still for a few seconds before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and buried themselves into his hair.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed into tight slits. He growled and stalked off to his home. He walked to his back yard and beat up trees to get rid of his anger and….betrayal. He trained until he was so exhausted; he couldn't stand up and then went to bed.

After a few minutes of kissing, Naruto pulled back slightly smirkly. Gaara also pulled back smirking.

"see I told you he was watching" Gaara said

"hehe…yea but who knew he growled so much" Naruto said laughing

"see, Naruto…he likes you."

"I don't know…I mean…I just never pictured the all famous Uchiha to be gay and not to mention falling for me, the village idiot."

"hey…you just saw him get insane with jealousy and you are not an idiot."

Naruto laughed and waved goodbye to Gaara as he stepped into his apartment.

Flashback to when Gaara and Naruto were dancing

Gaara leaned his head close to Naruto's and whispered in his ear.

"you know…the Uchiha has been staring at you like a piece of meat. He seems to have developed a huge crush on you."

Naruto gasped and froze. Gaara chuckled and kept dancing. Naruto stood on tip toes and whispered back to Gaara. "do you really think that he…likes me that way?"

Gaara nodded and Naruto smiled softly.

end of flashback

Naruto smiled at the memory. If what Gaara said was true than maybe Naruto had a chance with the Uchiha. He fell asleep to the thought that maybe Naruto and Sasuke could have a happily ever after with each other.

* * *

Sighhhhhhhhhhhhh...jeez this chapter took FOREVER...i kept on writing things...reading them over and then deleting it...but it's finally over and their is finally some plot conflict...yay plot conflict!!

oh yea and the song i used in the dance scene was called "tonight and the rest of my life" by "nina gordon"...i don't know why but i think it goes pretty good with the scene!

anyways...since no one reviewed (sob sob) i can't say anything about that but i can say thanks to all the people who put my story on their alert...i was so happy i nearly cried when i saw my email list...am i the only one that gets that bubbly feeling when you see that someone reviewed or put your story on their alert list??

thanks anyways...i'll try to upload soon

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Fox's Den

By: ImmortalRain7

Summary: I stood as the rain fell all around me, watching as Naruto's form grew slowly smaller and smaller….what had I done? SasuNaru...one sided GaaNaru slightly

Warnings: yaoi…language…OOC-ness

Disclaimer: no, I don't own naruto…but that would be kick-ass if I did!

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning at 9:30. He ignored any cramps that he got from the intense training, and went to the nearby market. He browsed the isles picking up random foods here and there. He paused at the ramen section, thinking of the dobe. Sasuke shook his head before walking past the ramen and grabbing yaku soba noodles (A/N: I think that's what they are called but my sis made them for me and they are SO good.)

Sasuke exited the market before his mind could wander anymore towards the dobe. He growled as he remembered the intense scene he had watched. Gaara and Naruto, _Sasuke's _Naruto, kissing. Sasuke knew Naruto longer than Gaara, he was cooler than Gaara, he was everything that someone would want in a guy and yet Naruto chose that Sand freak.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stalked back to his house. In his mind, he formed the perfect plan of revenge. He'll show Naruto that he needed Sasuke. Sasuke did chores here and there for the rest of the morning and trained the beginning of the afternoon before taking a shower and walking to work. He purposely didn't stop at Naruto's apartment.

Naruto, meanwhile, was one cloud 9 (A/N: whatever the hell that means?). He danced around the apartment singing to the song on his newest cd.

_Let's Get It Started, in here...  
And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._

He danced his was over to the stove where the omelet was cooking silently. He flipped it before dancing over to the closet to grab the broom, seeing as how his house was starting to look really dirty.

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south._

Naruto swept back and forth to the beat of the song, putting a few dance moves to the song lyrics.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._

Naruto yelped as he remembered the omelet and ran over to the stove saving it from being burn. He put the omelet on a plate and then put it in the microwave as he finished sweeping.

_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like an infant new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Transmit hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._

Naruto sat down at his small table, having finished sweeping. He sang along with the song as he ate his omelet.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah._

As the song ended, Naruto also finished his meal. The next song started playing as he started washing the dishes.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

Gaara entered the apartment through the bedroom window. He had been knocking on the door for the past 10 minutes. He could hear the music blasting from the apartment all the way down the street.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

Gaara watched, amusedly, as Naruto shook side to side in beat with the music, washing dishes at the sink. Naruto sang out as loud as he could with the music during the chorus.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Gaara walked next to Naruto and grabbed the towel, drying the dishes. Naruto jumped slightly but laughed when Gaara joined in for the next verse.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

Together they finished the dishes and sat down on the newly clean couch as the song ended.

"You seem to be in a good mood today"

"Yea…I was thinking about it all last night and I think I might tell him."

"That's good, Naruto…now then, we have to get to work, or we'll be late."

"Yea but what about Sasuke? He usually stops by and walks with us."

Gaara paused looking sadly at Naruto, "I saw him walking towards the club…uh...maybe he just had to pick up some groceries or something."

"oh…yea sure" Naruto said looking glum.

The pair walked off towards the club chatting back and forth, mostly about the club.

"So what do you think Kakashi will make us do tonight? I mean, he said that each night we'd have some special event."

"hehe…I don't know but knowing Kakashi, it will be something perverted. Did you know he read those porno books? I saw him reading it in his office."

"Naruto…you sound like a girl, gossiping."

"heeey…that's not fair."

The laughed as they entered the club, and greeted everyone as they made their way to the closet. Naruto had looked around eagerly for Sasuke but had not seen him. Naruto and Gaara swept and picked up the dirt until around 5:15, Sakura came over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto…listen, we all really liked your cooking yesterday, so we were wondering if you could make something else for dinner tonight? Pleeeeeeease?"

"uh…sure, Sakura."

Sakura squealed and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Sakura turned and left, and Naruto looked around the kitchen, noticing that Sasuke was there cleaning dishes.

"hey, Sasuke."

"hn" Sasuke didn't turn around or even sound happy or interested in Naruto. Naruto sighed before walking over to the cabinets looking for something to cook up. He found hamburgers, tortillas, cheese, chicken, and something green and gooey. He grabbed out the skillet and started cooking his favorite Mexican meal, Chicken Quesadilla Fajitas. He grabbed a few tortillas, set them in the skillet with some butter, and cut up the chicken. He put the chicken and cheese in the tortilla and folded the tortilla in half. He cooked the first side and then flipped it and cooked the other side.

After finishing the dinner, Naruto turned around to try to talk to Sasuke but was surprised to find the kitchen empty. He sighed again. Maybe Gaara was wrong and Sasuke actually hated Naruto. Maybe Sasuke was homophobic and he hated Naruto for the kiss with Gaara.

Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts. He busied himself by setting up the table and calling the employees for dinner. Once again, everyone entered the kitchen smelling the sweet scent in the air. They all sat down at the table as Naruto brought in the food. Sasuke entered a little late, glaring pointedly at Naruto and Gaara before sitting down next to Sakura. Sakura, noticing this, starting flirting immediately. This time, Sasuke actually acted like he paid attention. He would nodded and then take a sip of his drink, glancing at Naruto before turning his focus completely back to Sakura.

Naruto paused, food in hand, before quietly placing the plate of chicken quesadilla fajitas in the middle of the table and sitting next to Gaara, across from Sasuke. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye as Gaara leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered rapidly. Naruto nodded sullenly, looking down at his food. Throughout the dinner, Naruto barely ate any of his food; he simply moved it from one side of his plate to the next. Sasuke continued acting like he cared what Sakura was saying and glancing at Naruto. Gaara glared at Sasuke and would say a few whispered words to Naruto.

Kakashi stood up once again, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Alright…as you all know…it's the second night of our clubs anniversary week…so tonight the theme is….High School. We have uniforms for you all to dress in and throughout the night we will play some high school-based songs. Please feel free to join in. Just like last night, you will be expected to dance with at least one other person. This time, I will not force you to dance with every person, seeing as how _some_ people had an issue with that last night." Kakashi said staring at Sasuke, who seemed unfazed.

Kakashi lead them all to another clothes rack. The boy's uniforms were on one rack and the girl's on another. The employees grabbed their respective uniforms and went to the bathroom to change. Gaara was the first to come out. He stood off to the side as a mass group of boys followed him. Sasuke came out second to last. And finally Naruto came out. Gaara, Sasuke, and a few other boys gawked at Naruto.

Although they all had to wear the same uniform, Naruto's somehow looked…sexier. He was wearing a pair of black pants that went below his ankles. The top two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned and his black tie was loosened and crooked; altogether giving Naruto the look of a sex god. The girls came out wearing a blue mini skirt that only went to their mid thigh or higher. They had a white shirt with a blue tie that was tight and neat. Sakura instantly attached to Sasuke's arm, talking about what a cute couple they made.

Kakashi glanced at the group, thinking for a moment. "As a special bonus tonight, we will have a couple's night. You and your partner will be stationed with each other the entire night, always at each other's side. So go ahead and pick whoever you want."

The employees grudgingly started pairing off. Hinata with Kiba, TenTen with Neji, Temari with Shikamaru, Ino with Kankuro. This continued until five people were left. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Gaara stood close to each other.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"I will not be stuck with Sakura." Sasuke said, dreading spending the whole night with the bubblegum haired loser.

"I will be with Sakura." Rock Lee said going on about youthful love and stuff.

Sakura pouted but hesitantly let go of Sasuke's arm. This left Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"hmm….well, I suppose that one of you will have to be alone….or you, three, could be a couple together."

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other, silently transmitting the same message. _I will not let him be alone with Naruto._ Both of them answered at the same time, "We'll be a three way couple."

Kakashi smiled with a certain mischievous glint in his eyes. "It's settled then…now please get ready…the guests are arriving right now."

Kakashi pulled Iruka away from the other employees and into his office. Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other while Naruto slipped behind Gaara.

"Since we have to be together and I don't work as a waiter, we'll take turns." Gaara said.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Okay…so me and Gaara will hang out with each other at the bar for two hours and then we'll switch."

Sasuke growled slightly, "whatever."

Gaara and Naruto walked over to the bar. Naruto hopped up on the counter and watched as Gaara cleaned the glasses and bottles of alcohol.

"Hey, Gaara…do you think Sasuke hates me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No…He's just confused." Gaara said not even looking up.

"What could the all-powerful, oh-so-amazing Sasuke Uchiha be confused about?"

Gaara laughed quietly but didn't reply. Naruto pouted and then grabbed a towel and started drying glasses. Soon, customers flooded around the bar, hoping to get wasted. They ordered drink after drink. Naruto helped out by cleaning the never-ending pile of cups while Gaara mixed the drinks.

After one hour, another song blasted through the speakers but this time, Naruto recognized it. He threw down the towel and grabbed Gaara's hand, jumping up and down.

"oh my gosh. Gaara, I love this song!"

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the Total Dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

Naruto danced around behind the bar, too engrossed in the song to care if people were watching.

_Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._

Sasuke looked up, hearing ruckus in the direction of the bar. Naruto was banging his head up and down and screaming out the words to the song. Sasuke paused and just watched the dobe.

_The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

Naruto laughed and Gaara smirked. Gaara joined in as the second verse started.

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!_

Soon there was a huge crowd around the bar and all the people were singing the song as loud as they could, Gaara and Naruto in the middle of it.

_And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_Seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

This went on for the rest of the song, until it ended. Then the crowd applauded as Naruto took a bow and then got back to work. Soon the crowd disappeared and the club was back to normal. Throughout the two hours, the pair would, every so often, joke back and forth while there was a break in customers. They laughed and had a pretty decent time. The two hours passed quickly. Soon Sasuke walked over to the bar.

Naruto insisted that Gaara and Sasuke worked together at the bar while he took care of the tables. The pair glared at each other but agreed in the end. Sasuke leaned against the counter watching Naruto run around taking orders. Gaara noticed Sasuke staring and leaned up against the counter next to Sasuke.

"You like him, don't you?" Gaara said in a knowing voice.

"The dobe? Pfft…as if." Sasuke denied it but he still stared at Naruto.

"Just tell him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "oh like that's gonna be so easy…walk up to him 'hey naruto…you're an idiot but I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you. Let's go out.' For some reason, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"If you don't do it soon, someone else will get to him first." Gaara said watching as another man tried to hit on Naruto. Naruto was, of course, too oblivious of anything and just though the man was being friendly.

"Yea?…Like who?"

"Me." Gaara walked off.

Sasuke growled, "Damnit."

The two hours passed in silence. Naruto bounced over and smiled at Gaara who smirked back before looking pointedly at Sasuke as if to prove his point.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and walked out to the tables, almost immediately getting waved over by an especially rowdy group of college men.

Naruto walked over, followed closely by Sasuke. "Hi. Can I take your order?" Naruto asked bubbly.

"Yea. Can I have you with a side order of your friend?" The group burst out laughing. Naruto smiled, obviously not getting the joke. Sasuke growled at Naruto's obliviousness before wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and pulling them into a backwards hug.

Sasuke smirked at the boys at the table, "Sorry. This one's mine."

"Aww…can't you share? He's so cute."

Sasuke shook his head, playing along with the boy's games. Finally the group ordered their food and drinks and Sasuke walked off with an arm draped possessively around Naruto's waist. Naruto had stayed silent through the whole process and finally snapped out of it. He slipped out from Sasuke's arm and laughed embarrassed, "uh…Sorry bout that, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto to the kitchen to grab the orders. When they walked out, each carrying a tray of drinks, they walked back to the table. They were about to leave when one of the guys called out, "Hey….give us a little entertainment. Kiss your little boy-toy for us."

Sasuke wanted to growl at the name for Naruto but didn't when he realized that this was a perfect chance to get close to Naruto. Naruto had also stopped and turned to stare, wide-eyed, at the group. Sasuke was reaching for Naruto's chin when suddenly another hand got there first. Sasuke and Naruto looked up surprised to see Gaara standing there, smirking. He leaned down and closed the distance between Naruto and his own lips.

Sasuke watched in horror as the kissed continued and gradually, deepened. Gaara and Naruto were soon making out in front of the rowdy group, who were making cat calls and whistling. Finally, the pair separated for air and stood looking at each other, panting. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he stomped off, ignoring anything that was said behind him.

Sasuke walked to an abandoned closet and slammed the door shut. He paced back and forth in the small closet, cussing out words under his breath. He gave a frustrated yell and punched the nearby wall with so much force that it left a dent in the wall. He sank to the floor, his back resting against the cold concrete wall and his right hand bleeding like crazy. He sighed, trying to think of what to do next.

As he sat in the closet, music poured out of the speakers from the club and Sasuke could make out the words.

_By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are_

Sasuke relaxed slightly listening to the words that applied to him.

_I don't even care how you're gonna feel  
Cause I've already tried to give you something real  
So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
I don't even care cause I got my_

_Revenge  
Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge_

Sasuke gasped slightly, realizing what to do next. Revenge. He would get his revenge on the dobe. He would make the dobe come crawling to him and begging him to be his boyfriend. Sasuke smirked as he listened to more of the song.

_One night you're begging me to stay  
The next night you push me away  
I don't need you're promising to give it up  
Is too late cause now I'm giving up_

Sasuke listed through all the types of revenge he could get on the dobe:

Hire some dudes to attack the dobe and then Sasuke would save him at the last minute.

Hurt the dobe's feelings by getting him jealous.

Hire some dudes to beat up Sasuke and then have Naruto pity Sasuke and stay with him while he was recovering.

Sasuke sighed realizing that all of those options sucked except for the second.

_By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are_

_So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
I don't even care cause I got my_

_Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge_

Sasuke smirked, knowing exactly what he would do. He stood up and went to the kitchen, cleaning off his hand. After work was finally done, He ran out of the club and walked home all by himself, smirking the whole time.

* * *

Tada...so sorry it took so long...i had two major tests in Biology and English (which i failed both of them)

anyways...i hope you enjoyed this chapter...sorry i went like pyscho on the songs but i love putting songs into stories! so here's the songs in order:

Let's get it Started by the black eyed peas

Stacy's mom by Fountain's of Wayne

High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup

Revenge by Plain White T's

thanks so much for the people who added this story to their favorites/alert story...and here's our reviewers:**Lanie12777:** Thanks so much...you guys have no idea how happy i get when i see that someone reviewed...i practically spaz out of my chair and start doing a happy dance, **Kuma In Pink:** Cute Name BTW...yea most people just add it to their alert story list...oh well...thanks anyways, and **Skip Beat:** Once again...i spazzed out of my chair when i got the email telling me that i had someone review and so here's the chapter...enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

Fox's Den

By: ImmortalRain7

Warnings: yaoi…language…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own naruto…but that would be kick-ass if I did!

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a loud crash. Thunder rumbled and a lightning strike lighted the sky momentarily. Rain pelted the window as Naruto watched the dreary weather for a few seconds before getting out of bed. He shuffled to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Naruto walked back into the bedroom and glanced at his clock.

"Shit! I gotta get going." Naruto quickly got ready and ran to work, just barely making it in time. As he entered the club, panting and completely soaked to the bone, Kakashi along with Iruka walked up to him.

"Well well well, Mr. Uzumaki. Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

Kakashi nodded and walked off. Naruto frowned slightly as he walked towards the back closet. Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall by the closet, smirking. Naruto growled and ignored Sasuke as he pulled out a broom. Naruto walked swiftly to the front door and tried to ignore Sasuke's gaze on his back. Sasuke pushed off the wall and stalked over to a dirty spot close by Naruto.

Naruto shook slightly from the cold weather and his wet clothes, but he ignored it and started sweeping the front door and porch. He glanced around and spotted Sasuke sweeping and Sakura holding the dust pan. Sakura was happily chatting while Sasuke practically ignored her. Sasuke also glanced up and looked straight at Naruto. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto turned back to his growing dust pile.

Naruto sighed in relief as he walked into the empty kitchen. He made pizza for dinner since it was easy and simple. The rest of the employees entered the eating room and sat down at the table. Sasuke purposely sat down next to Sakura. Naruto watched, silently hurting, as Sakura's face lit up and she practically squealed in delight at having Sasuke notice her. Naruto looked down at his food and pushed it around with his fork. When everyone had finished their food, they started talking with each other.

Ino turned to Naruto and shouted loudly so that everyone could hear her, "So, Naruto. Why were you late?"

Naruto looked up and his gaze fell on Sasuke, who was also watching Naruto. They stared at each other for a while and then Naruto broke it by looking to Ino, "um….my alarm clock didn't work. Sorry."

Kakashi took this time to stand up and start his speech, "Alright, people. Another night of fun for the Fox's Den. Tonight's theme is….Halloween costumes. Now I know you want to look the scariest for Halloween but this time we are going for the costumes that make you look good. So no scary costumes. We will have a contest in the middle of the night and see who looks best in the costume they picked out. The winner will get a prize."

The employees groaned but followed Kakashi to seven racks full of costumes. The employees excitedly started riffling through clothes, looking for the best one. Naruto didn't feel like going through and finding a good one so he stood silently as Ino picked out the costume for him. He didn't even look to see what she had picked out for him. He walked out of the bathroom and all of the employees gasped and stared at him.

Naruto was wearing extremely loose jeans and a green t-shirt with some graphics on the front and back and a long sleeved grey shirt under the green short sleeve shirt. His hair was ruffled and spiking out in different positions. Naruto blushed slightly and hid behind Gaara who was wearing a goth costume complete with a black spiked choker and bracelets.

Sasuke came out a few seconds later, accompanied by Sakura on his left and Ino on his right. Sasuke's hair was plastered down, straight on his neck. He was wearing loose jeans with a short sleeve white shirt with the words, "Back Off!," on the front. Sakura was wearing a green top and a jean skirt that was way too short. Ino was wearing a hot pink dress that went to mid thigh and white fur boots that went to her knees.

Kakashi clapped his hands and everyone went silent. "Alright people….lucky enough for you guys, this is our second to last night of our special theme day. So let's make it a good one. Plenty of people will come because we have nasty weather outside. Now, get going."

Naruto practically sprinted off to the tables and started serving them quickly, anything to get away from Sasuke. This method worked for a few hours but around 11:30, Naruto was so tired he was ready to drop from exhaustion. He walked slowly over to Gaara at the bar.

"Hey, Gaara…I gotta take a break….i'll see you in a few."

Gaara nodded and then went back to work. Naruto numbly shuffled off towards the kitchen for some food. He pushed the swinging door open but stopped half way in the room with his hand still on the door.

Sasuke was pressed against Sakura in the middle of the kitchen. His hands around her waist, holding her, his mouth pressed against hers. He smirked slightly to himself when he heard the door open and his eyes flickered momentarily to Naruto's shocked face. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and stared impassively at Naruto. It took a few minutes, but Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and noticed Naruto.

"Gawd, Naruto! You ruined the mood. You're such a fag. Can't you see that me and Sasuke were in the middle of something? I mean really…you must have been blind to see that Sasuke will never like you back…and yes, I did know that you liked Sasuke. It was so obvious. Even Ino figured it out. Now you know that you will never be able to be with him. Because he loves me. Now leave us alone, freak."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he realized what Sakura had said. _Naruto likes me. He…likes…me. _Sasuke almost smiled at the mere thought, but he stopped when he saw Naruto's face. Naruto was looking down at the floor, his heart felt like it had been wrenched out and then stepped on. How could he have been such a fool? No one, would ever like the village idiot.

Naruto turned suddenly and sprinted out of the kitchen. He ran blindly through the club, bumping into anything and everything. He finally stopped when two pale arms encircled his body, and wouldn't let him go.

"Naruto….shh…Naruto. It's me, Gaara. Relax…tell me what happened?"

Naruto turned and put his arms around Gaara, tears spilling from his eyes, uncontrollably.

"Gaara…He…He…He hates me."

"Who?"

"S-Sasuke."

Gaara was about to ask more when he looked up and saw Sasuke from across the club. Sasuke was standing were Naruto was, half way in the door to the kitchen. Gaara glared and turned Naruto away from Sasuke. Sasuke stared blankly for a few seconds, still in a stupor. He was about to walk after Naruto when Sakura grabbed on to his arm, tightly. Sasuke turned half way, glaring down at her.

"Get. Off."

"But, Sasuke. You kissed me. You…love me. Where are you going?"

"After Naruto."

"Why do you care so much about that loser? He's just a freak. He can never compare to me. I should be the one with you."

Sakura broke down in sobs while Sasuke simply staring off into the crowd. They stayed like that a few minutes before Sasuke turned back to Sakura, who had lessened the sobs to tears only. He put his hand on her head and patted her, gently. He whispered a "Sorry," before turning and running into the club. By the time he got to where he saw Naruto with Gaara, Naruto had left and Gaara was standing there, glaring at him.

"I don't know what you did, Uchiha. But you will not get close to Naruto any longer. You once told me to be sure not to hurt him…and now look at yourself. You don't deserve him. Didn't you know….couldn't you see that he cared a lot about you?"

Sasuke stayed silent, glaring at the floor now.

"Go away, Uchiha. Leave him alone. I won't let you hurt him again."

Gaara turned and walked away. Sasuke stood there, not knowing what to do. He loved Naruto but he hurt him. Maybe Sasuke didn't deserve Naruto after all. Maybe Sasuke should just learn to be alone. Maybe if he learned to love Sakura…..Maybe…

Sasuke shook his head and looked around for Naruto's blond hair. He caught a glimpse of a bopping yellow hair that was heading for the exit. Sasuke shot after him. He pushed and clawed his way through the crowd, slowly gaining on Naruto. Finally, Sasuke reached the exit and saw Naruto running outside only a few feet away.

Sasuke sprinted through the pouring rain and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto turned, facing the ground. Naruto finally recognized the shoes and looked up with a start. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat when he saw tears in Naruto's eyes. His eyes were puffy and red and his nose was staring to run.

"Naru-…Naruto," Sasuke practically sighed the name.

Naruto stayed silent, simply staring at Sasuke with wide eyes, both panting slightly.

"Naruto…I'm…sorry. I-…I don't know why I did it….i just-…it-"

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it. Just leave me alone."

Naruto tried to yank his arm out of Sasuke's grip but the grip tightened.

"No, Naruto. You have to listen to me first…."

"No…I won't listen. I'm so stupid. I just had to go and fall in love with the stupidest most bastard of a person that doesn't even-"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's rant and leaned his head down, kissing Naruto on the lips. Naruto stayed still for a few seconds before returning the kiss. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before the need for air made them pull apart. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto to keep him from going too far away.

"Naruto…I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened. He stared into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, trying to tell if it was the truth. Another minute passed before Naruto responded.

"…I love you too."

Sasuke grinned and leaned back down for another kiss. After another few seconds, they pulled away.

"So what happened with…sakura in the kitchen?"

Sasuke snorted. "Actually, I kissed Sakura because I wanted to…make you jealous. I was…annoyed when Gaara kissed you."

Naruto grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. "In other words, you were jealous."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't let it get to your head."

"Never." Naruto stood on his tip toes to kiss Sasuke again.

* * *

TADA!! the ending is finally here! sorry it took so long...but it's finally done...yay...i also have decided to finish the stories before i upload the first chapter so it'll be a while before i finish another story...thanks for being such a good fan and reading all the way through...BYE


End file.
